


i’m a proud fool at heart and i don’t know how to stop

by Evening_Winds



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but still...... i can’t believe i wrote this, i have no idea how to tag this, i would resolve it properly if i wasn’t way too ace to write actual smut lmao sorry, leon is a stubborn idiot, let’s be real tho both of them are thirsty idiots, raihan is a thirsty bitxh, they share brain cells but unfortunately neither of them has any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Winds/pseuds/Evening_Winds
Summary: “Challenge accepted,” Leon announced as he let go of Raihan’s hand.“…Wait. What?”- - -aka leon never backed down from a challenge.aka five times leon refused to kiss raihan and one time he didn’t
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	i’m a proud fool at heart and i don’t know how to stop

**Author's Note:**

> first, i thought writing three fics was enough. then, i had two lines of dialogue stuck in my brain (yes, it’s the part with the pun. sorry not sorry). then, i came up with the premise. finally, i caved in and wrote this. extremely slowly and internally screaming the entire time, but i wrote it. i just love these dorks too much…
> 
> in other words: hello, i’m back on my bullshit again! this is very different from my previous fics but when inspiration strikes you gotta go with it i suppose. i blame a friend of mine who linked me some raileon fan art a while back and said, and i quote, “god raihan is a thirsty bitxh”. those words have been haunting me for well over a month now
> 
> unbeta’d + english isn’t my first language, so sorry in advance for any clunkiness.
> 
> the title is a translation of the chorus of Ylpeä sydän by Scandinavian Music Group.

**\- 1 -**

It was a silly argument to begin with, familiar banter, just the two of them playfully bickering back and forth as they tended to do.

Leon and Raihan were having a date in Hammerlocke, enjoying a rare occurrence when their busy schedules aligned and they both had most of the day off to spend together. A new Gym Challenge season would be starting soon, and they had both been swamped with meetings and preparations and numerous other obligations for the past few weeks. Leon had been looking forward to their brief respite all week. His Wyndon flat always felt so empty when Raihan wasn’t there – his boyfriend practically lived there in the off-season, after all.

It had been a lovely day, and Leon was enjoying it and Raihan’s company to the fullest. They had spent most of the day at Raihan’s Hammerlocke apartment – in the bedroom, for the most part – and had emerged late in the afternoon for a nice dinner out and a stroll around the city, hand in hand, stealing quick kisses every now and then and giggling like teens. Their relationship was no secret, but they did their best to keep a low profile when in public. The media could be vicious at times.

At this point, Leon couldn’t remember what or who had started the argument this time around or what it had even originally been about. But the current situation was this: He was animatedly gesturing with the hand that wasn’t holding Raihan’s, fervently trying to get his point across. Despite his best efforts, Raihan somehow managed to present a well thought out counterargument every single time with a teasing smile on his lips. Leon had to admit that he was getting a bit irritated. He wasn’t used to losing, even in situations like this where determining the winner was ambiguous at best.

Maybe he should try a different approach. Reiterate his original point as plainly as possible. Leon let out a sigh and began, “Look, Rairai, let me be straight with you - -”

“Oh, I’d love to see you try,” Raihan interrupted, smirking.

Leon’s eyes widened in disbelief, but almost immediately, his expression transformed into an impish grin.

Here’s the thing: If there was one thing Raihan was especially good at, it was teasing Leon. Just one look, just one quirk of his lips, just one pet name he hadn’t used before – or any pet name, really – and he’d reduce an unwary Leon into a flustered mess in no time flat and win whatever mock argument they were having. And Raihan loved seeing Leon in that state, all red-faced and spluttering.

But this time, Leon was determined to come out on top.

He may be nothing short of an angel, but there definitely was a devilish side to Leon. And Raihan really could use a taste of his own medicine.

“Challenge accepted,” Leon announced as he let go of Raihan’s hand.

“…Wait. What?”

“That’s a great idea. Let’s do just that.” This’ll be fun. A little game.

“Lee, what the ever-loving fuck - -”

Raihan’s extremely sophisticated protest was cut off by a sudden, loud beeping noise. Leon’s Rotom Phone flew out of its owner’s pocket to inform him of an incoming call. Leon looked at the caller ID and sighed. Oleana was calling – most likely to interrupt his day off and tell him to get back to Wyndon for some reason or another.

And Leon was right. Apparently, the Champion’s presence was required in Wyndon as soon as possible for some last-minute preparations for the exhibition match to be held the next day. A Champion’s work is never done, he mused. At least he had gotten _some_ time off.

Leon gave Raihan a sheepish smile as he ended the call. “It was Oleana.”

“I figured as much.” Raihan heaved a deep sigh, visibly disappointed. “You’ve been summoned, then?”

“Yeah. It’s about our exhibition match tomorrow,” Leon explained and pocketed his phone. “I have to get going. Sorry, Raihan, but you know how it is.”

He heard Raihan’s confused muttering behind his back as he concentrated on rummaging his bag to find Charizard’s Poké Ball. “‘Raihan’? Since when have you gone back to calling me ‘Raihan’?”

Leon stifled a laugh and pretended that he hadn’t heard Raihan’s lamentations. Oh, I’m so mean, he thought as he released Charizard.

“I had fun today. It’s too bad that our time together was cut short, but duty calls,” he said and climbed on Charizard’s back, patting the side of the Pokémon’s neck as a sign that he was seated comfortably and ready to go. “Off to Wyndon, then.”

“Lee, wait.”

Leon turned his head to see that Raihan was standing right beside Charizard, looking at Leon with his arms crossed and head tilted to the side, _pouting_.

“Not gonna give your boyfriend a goodbye kiss?”

He looked so cute that it almost made Leon’s resolve crumble.

Almost.

Instead of a kiss, Leon gave Raihan a wink and a wave. “See you at the exhibition match tomorrow, _buddy_ ,” he yelled as Charizard flapped his wings and took flight.

\- - -

**\- 2 –**

The exhibition match between Leon and Raihan proceeded as they tended to do. First, grand entrances and some pre-scripted banter between the long-time rivals in order to get the audience fired up and chanting their names. This was followed by a genuine match to showcase the strengths of their Pokémon and the different strategies they used – a battle between two evenly matched Trainers full of flashy moves and close calls and neither of them holding anything back. And, in the end, Leon and his team emerging victorious, as was usual.

They shook hands as good sportsmanship dictated, posed for the cameras and gave their statements to the media. Then, finally, they were free to go to the locker room, away from the public eye.

What happened there, however, did not follow the usual script.

Leon had taken off his cape and draped it over one arm. He was casually wiping the sweat off his brow with its hem when he heard Raihan’s soft voice behind him. “Great match as always, love.”

Leon turned around to find Raihan smiling down at him. Somehow, he managed to look absolutely radiant even when covered in sweat and dust after an intense match like the one they had just had.

It wasn’t fair.

Raihan’s eyes on him were gentle as he leaned down for a kiss, but his approach was stopped by the palm of Leon’s hand showed to his face. Raihan looked so astounded and adorable that Leon felt the urge to laugh, and he nearly did. He forced it down and kept his expression serious when he asked, “What are you doing?”

“I’m _trying_ to kiss my dear boyfriend,” Raihan said, taking Leon by the wrist and moving his hand away from his face. “Smooch my beloved. Snog my significant other. Like I do after every match. Did Charizard’s G-Max Wildfire burn your brain to a crisp or what?”

“ _Friends_ don’t kiss each other, Raihan.” Leon made sure to articulate each word clearly. He raised one eyebrow and smirked. “And that’s what we are. Don’t you remember?”

A dumbfounded silence followed.

After a time, Raihan released his hold of Leon’s wrist. “Ah. I see where you’re going with this,” he breathed. “You’re gonna act in a way that’s appropriate between two totally platonic friends, and the one who can go longer without a kiss wins, huh? Fine.” Raihan’s eyes turned sharp and a shrewd smile spread over his face. “I’ll play along with your silly game.”

Something in Raihan’s voice and expression made it clear that things weren’t going to go as Leon had planned.

Raihan confirmed Leon’s hunch by stepping right into his personal space to whisper in his ear, in a familiar, raspy tone that always made Leon’s heart skip a beat. “But just so you know, there’s no way you’re gonna win this one. I refuse to play by your rules, and I’m not gonna make it easy for you to resist me.”

The words sent a shiver down Leon’s spine. Oh, this was going to be _very_ interesting.

Raihan lingered for a moment longer before turning at his heel and heading for his locker. “You still up for our usual post-match dinner though, _pal_?” he asked and made a show of stripping off his hoodie and uniform shirt as he got ready for a shower. Leon only nodded in response and looked away, kept his eyes peeled on the wall in front of him. The marks he had left all over Raihan’s skin the day before, now unhidden by his clothes, would still be visible, and Leon was certain that he wouldn’t be able to fight back the urge to increase their number if he saw them now.

This was going to be very interesting indeed.

And very difficult.

\- - -

**\- 3 -**

Raihan wore a shit-eating grin for the entire duration of their dinner.

Almost as soon as they had been seated at their table in the restaurant, Raihan kicked off his shoes and started caressing Leon’s ankles and legs under the table, concealed by the floor-length tablecloth. (Why Raihan refused to wear socks in his sneakers was something Leon would never understand.)

Normally, Leon would be totally into it and reciprocating. But this situation was far from normal.

Well, he still was into it. But that’s beside the point.

When Leon tried to object to his shenanigans, Raihan only propped his chin in his hand and brought the index finger of the other to his lips. He smiled, glanced around meaningfully and looked insufferably charming while doing so. Leon understood what he didn’t utter out loud: “We’re in public now; are you sure you want to cause a scene? Do you really want to end up on the front page of some trashy tabloid because of this ridiculous game you insist on playing?”

Leon could imagine the headlines. _Trouble in Paradise?! Galar’s Number One Couple Spotted Arguing in Five-Star Restaurant!_ He winced.

His answer to Raihan’s unspoken questions was a definite ‘No’. And Raihan knew it.

So Leon did his best to keep his gaze fixed on his plate of food and act as if nothing unusual was going on, deliberately ignoring the bedroom eyes Raihan kept giving him from across the table. Raihan was having the time of his life as he continued playing his one-sided footsie; he was well aware that he was technically breaking the rules and getting away with it. Damn him and his long, muscular, _gorgeous_ legs – there was no escape, not in their tiny table for two.

Leon closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. He was supposed to be the one teasing Raihan, not the other way around. But that obviously wasn’t working as well as he had hoped it would.

Or maybe it was. As they were leaving the restaurant and going their separate ways – there was a Flying Taxi waiting for Leon to take him to his next meeting – Raihan instinctively bent down to seek Leon’s lips with his. Leon dodged innocuously, smiling all the while, and saw realization bloom on Raihan’s face.

“You’re such a tease, Lee,” Raihan whined, barely audible, as Leon was getting in the carriage.

A tease? _Him?_ Look who’s talking. Leon smirked to himself. He knew his boyfriend was many things, but a hypocrite, too?

People always assumed otherwise because of his horrible sense of direction, but Leon was pretty observant. And here’s what he noticed just then: In the end, Raihan had shot himself in the foot – the physical contact had only made matters worse for him. He was growing restless.

Serves him right for cheating, Leon thought as he cheerily waved Raihan goodbye. Sweet, sweet schadenfreude.

He could win this game yet.

\- - -

**\- 4 -**

A couple of days later, Leon was standing in the plaza in front of Rose Tower. The opening ceremony of this year’s Gym Challenge was the following weekend, so it was time for the annual semi-formal gathering for the Gym Leaders and League officials. The night was all about kicking back for a bit with good food, drink and friends before everyone would be swamped with work for the next few months.

Leon had the feeling he would have no time to relax, though.

And he was right. The instant Leon got inside, Raihan was glued to this side, only excusing himself when the Champion was pulled aside for a conversation with Chairman Rose halfway through the night. Yet, despite being extremely touchy-feely all evening, Raihan managed to act in such a way that Leon couldn’t really rebuke him for breaking the rules. He made sure to praise every aspect of Leon’s look – the outfit, the half ponytail, even the cologne Leon was wearing – but every word was delivered as a harmless compliment, wrapped in a veil of innocence. Raihan knew what he was doing and was enjoying every second of it.

Raihan looked dazzling in his formal wear as well, he always did, but Leon didn’t trust himself to be as smooth a talker as Raihan was. He preferred to be straightforward with his compliments, and teetering on the line between playing fair and cheating wasn’t exactly his forte to begin with. So he stood, tongue-tied, as every barely-appropriate compliment Raihan so masterfully crafted tied yet another knot in his stomach and made it harder and harder for him to keep his head in the game.

The meaningful glances, the lingering touches, the suggestive turns of phrase – Leon was painfully aware of them all and they were slowly driving him wild as the evening went on, but he tried his hardest to not let it show. He resisted the temptations and did his best to catch up with the other Leaders despite the huge distraction known as Raihan’s entire existence; the weight of Raihan’s arm looped around his shoulders, the familiarity of Raihan’s scent in every breath he took and, the biggest distraction of all, the way Raihan’s lips moved when he talked and just how badly Leon wanted to have them moving against his mouth instead.

It was as if Raihan had read his mind, because as soon as they were left alone for a moment, he leaned in impossibly close to Leon. “I think I’m gonna step outside for a bit. Get some… fresh air.” He lowered his voice to a whisper, eyes half-lidded and sharp teeth bared in a flirty smile and added, “Care to join me?”

Leon quickly swallowed the eager affirmative reply that almost escaped his lips. “I’ll pass, thanks.”

He could see Raihan’s eye twitch.

In a matter of moments, Raihan was gone and the space next to Leon felt peculiarly empty. Leon tapped his cheeks a couple of times to calm himself and loosened his tie a little. He grabbed a flute of sparkling cider from the side table just to have something to do.

He had his head bowed over his glass when he heard the distinct click of stiletto heels against the floor approaching him, followed by a familiar voice. “Lee, what’s going on?”

Leon looked up to find Nessa staring him down, arms crossed and one long fingernail tapping against her arm. Of course she would notice. She had a keen eye for such things.

Leon flashed her one of his most radiant smiles and did his best to seem at ease. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Nessa said, accentuating her words by poking Leon in the chest after each one. “You’ve been acting really weird all night, you and Rai both. He refused to tell me anything when I confronted him earlier, while you were having a chat with the Chairman. He just smiled and said not to worry about it, that you’re just being a stupid idiot, so that’s nothing new. His words, not mine,” she added when Leon scowled at her. “So, I’m asking you instead. Whenever we have get-togethers like this, at this point of the evening you two have already snuck in the nearest supply closet to emerge half an hour later, completely disheveled.” She took a step back and furrowed her brow. “Did you have a fight?”

Were they having a fight? Maybe? Sort of? Leon didn’t know what this stupid situation he had gotten himself into should be called.

Suddenly, another familiar voice joined the conversation. “What’s this? A lovers’ quarrel?” It belonged to Piers, who had appeared from behind Nessa’s back. He was also too observant for his own good, at least in Leon’s opinion.

“Seems like it,” Nessa replied, crossing her arms again. “Even though Lee’s refusing to tell me anything.”

Piers mirrored Nessa’s pose and regarded Leon with a jaded expression on his face. “Ah.” Somehow, he managed to convey a whole slew of emotions ranging from ‘oh shit, not this again’ to ‘for some reason, I find your stubbornness endearing’ with a single syllable. He studied Leon’s face for a moment. “Has Rai been too rough in the bedroom?” he asked with pretend innocence. A wicked grin spread on his lips as he added, “Or not rough enough?”

“Oh my Arceus, Piers, shut _up_ ,” Leon grumbled into his drink.

Piers tilted his head towards Nessa and fake-whispered to her, “Judgin’ by that reaction, I hit the bullseye.”

“You did not,” Leon replied, emphatically. He couldn’t help heaving an exasperated sigh. Nessa and Piers both meant well, he knew it, but… The whole thing was just too ridiculous to explain. They didn’t need to know just how dumb he and Raihan were.

Not that they didn’t know that he and Raihan were both huge dorks. But this? This was on a whole new level. He’d spare them the details this time and keep at least a smidge of his dignity intact, thank you very much.

Leon realized that he had been silent for a while as both Gym Leaders were eyeing him suspiciously. “Look, it’s nothing. Really,” he insisted and tried to sound reassuring. “Everything’s fine with me and Rairai. Don’t worry about it.”

Nessa didn’t look convinced. Piers shrugged. “If you say so,” he muttered, but shot Leon a stern look. “But I reckon that a trip to the supply closet would do you two a world of good right now. Just sayin’.”

Leon couldn’t stop the blush creeping on his face. He would never admit it, but he agreed.

\- - -

**\- 5 -**

Leon left the party soon after. It was getting late, anyway.

Raihan caught up to him at the front door.

“I’ll walk you home, Lee.”

“You don’t have to - -”

“I do.” Raihan’s tone was unyielding. “I don’t wanna be responsible for you getting lost and dying in a ditch somewhere.”

The two stared at each other for a long moment. Raihan really had a way with words, hadn’t he? But… While the words themselves had been somewhat uncouth, the meaning behind them, the caring look and the glint of worry in Raihan’s eyes were genuine. And that’s how Raihan was; a bit rough around the edges, but soft on the inside.

Rough and soft – Leon loved both sides of him.

Leon turned his gaze away and nodded, his heart fluttering against his ribcage.

They walked to Leon’s apartment in complete silence. Once there, Leon fumbled with his keys for a moment, the tension hanging in the air making his skin tingle. Eventually, he got the door open and stepped into the entryway.

“Thanks for walking me home,” Leon said with feigned casualness. He turned around to see that Raihan had followed him inside. It surprised him, even though it really shouldn’t have.

Raihan gave the door a kick. It closed with a thud behind his back.

All of a sudden, Raihan had grabbed Leon by the tie and pulled him nearly flush against his chest.

“You managed to maintain your poker face all night. I’m impressed,” Raihan said with a dry smile, leaning in closer. “But I know we’re both getting tired of this. I sure as hell am.”

Leon’s breath hitched. Raihan’s eyes on him were exactly like the ocean – deep and dark and dangerous and pulling him under.

So much for that softness.

Raihan took hold of Leon’s right wrist, pushed his back against the wall and pinned him there in one fell swoop. His other hand let go of Leon’s tie and snaked under his shirt, up his abdomen, slow and deliberate fingers tracing scalding lines across his skin. Leon wanted to squirm, curse under his breath, caress him back, _anything_ , it felt so good. But he steeled himself, forced himself to not react.

“Raihan, this isn’t - -”

“I _told_ you I wasn’t gonna play by your rules. Unlike you, I like to misbehave.” Leon could feel heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and hear blood rushing in his ears at the words. Raihan’s gaze darted to Leon’s lips for a moment before he added, “And we both know what the real winning condition is.”

Leon swallowed hard but didn’t move.

Why did he keep acting like this? Seeing Raihan riled up, flustered, _desperate_ like this was what he had unconsciously aimed for, right? He had hoped that Raihan would get handsy and positively mess him up, right? He was also growing unbearably agitated himself, longing to be unraveled by Raihan’s touch, right?

He knew that Raihan had noticed it, too – the cracks in his façade, the yearning peeking through, the tension fervently waiting for a release – and that’s why he was doing this.

Raihan’s exploring hand had made its way back down to Leon’s hips, his thumb seeking its way under the waistband. “So… Are you giving in yet, Champ?” His face was mere inches away from Leon’s, his eyes on him intense, the smile on his lips cocky, the tone of his voice teetering on arrogance.

Leon really wanted to say yes. He was dying to close the space between them.

So why did he still refuse? So why did he grab Raihan’s wrist too tightly and yank his hand off him? So why did he speak through gritted teeth?

“Never.”

He and his foolish pride. Leon regretted the word as soon as it left his mouth.

He could see Raihan’s heart break.

Raihan immediately let go of Leon and took a couple of stunned steps back. “I… see,” he muttered, his voice a broken whisper. Then, a sudden shadow crossed over Raihan’s face, and there was a flash of anger in his eyes. “Tch. Fine. Fine! You know what? I’ve had enough of this.”

“Rairai, wait, I - -”

“Don’t, Leon. Just… Don’t.” Raihan shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut tight.

He hadn’t used a nickname, Leon realized. Which meant that he was seriously upset.

This was _not_ how this was supposed to go.

When Raihan’s hand fell away from his face, there was no trace of anger left there – he just looked tired and ashamed. His voice was full of only hurt and confusion when he continued, “Look. I don’t wanna hear it right now. I get it.”

Just what exactly did he get, Leon wanted to ask, because he himself certainly didn’t understand how he had managed to mess things up so royally. But the words refused to come out of his mouth.

Before he knew it, Raihan had stormed out. Again.

Leon’s legs gave in under him, and he slid to down the wall and buried his face in his hands.

He really was a stupid idiot.

The sound of Raihan walking away kept ringing in his head for the rest of the night.

\- - -

**\- + 1 -**

The streets of Hammerlocke were empty aside from a few wild Pokémon, their eyes glimmering in the moonlight as they warily watched the lone figure that had descended from the sky on the back of a great winged dragon.

Leon gave Charizard’s snout a pat and called him back to his Poké Ball. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the bouquet of flowers he had brought with him had survived the flight from Wyndon in nearly perfect condition.

The past couple of days had been rough: Leon had been buried in work ever since the night of the party – it was a miracle he had had the time to fly to Hammerlocke at all – and the silent treatment he had been getting from Raihan wasn’t exactly what he’d call reassuring.

Stubborn idiots, the both of us, he mused as he made his way to Raihan’s door.

He had a key. Naturally.

Still, he knocked. And waited.

No answer.

Maybe Raihan was sleeping? No, that couldn’t be it – Raihan had the bad habit of staying up till morning if Leon wasn’t there to keep him and his sleep schedule in check. Perhaps he was still at the Gym, or perhaps somewhere else entirely - -

Without warning, the door swung open, and Leon was face to face with a very confused, sleepwear-clad Raihan. He looked Leon up and down, his eyes fixating on the flowers. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the sight, but his voice was flat when he finally scoffed, “Dude, that’s pretty gay.”

Leon rolled his eyes. “Not. Funny.” He was already blushing. Great.

He had to crane his neck a little to meet Raihan’s eyes. There was a very subtle glimmer of mirth in them, but Raihan’s expression stayed serious when he spoke. “For the record, the same can be said about you and how you’ve been acting this past week - -”

“I know. So shut up and let me apologize, you dingus.”

“Oh.” Raihan was obviously taken aback but regained his composure quickly. His expression softened for a moment as he propped his right forearm against the doorframe. “I knew you’d come to your senses eventually.” And then there it was – the familiar, teasing quirk of his lips. “Go on.”

Leon drew a steadying breath and sighed. “I just… wanted to tease _you_ a little for once. But I really messed up.” He fidgeted with the ribbon of the bouquet as he spoke. “I took the joke way too far and, ultimately, it was just mean and cruel. I was being stubborn. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I did. And…”

Leon could feel his face flushing an even deeper red when Raihan leaned in closer, towering over him. “…And?” Raihan prodded with an infuriatingly devious grin on his infuriatingly handsome face when Leon stayed silent. He was enjoying this situation immensely, that much was obvious.

“And… I’m sorry,” Leon mumbled, avoiding Raihan’s intent eyes.

The grin on Raihan’s face widened. “Ah, I didn’t quite catch what you said, babe. Could you repeat that?” His voice was low and sweet and dripping with smugness. It made Leon’s heart beat faster and faster.

Here’s the thing: If there was one thing Raihan was especially good at, it was teasing Leon.

But this time, Leon was determined to come out on top.

So he let the flowers fall onto the floor and met Raihan’s gaze, eyes resolute, grabbed two handfuls of his shirtfront, pulled his face closer, stood on his tiptoes and kissed him, long and deep and passionate, to make up for lost time. Raihan let out a surprised sound, but quickly melted into Leon. He cupped Leon’s face with his hands and practically whimpered into his mouth as he kissed him back, tilting his head and parting his lips to allow for better access.

Oh, how Leon had missed this – Raihan’s eager mouth upon his, the way they fit together so effortlessly; Raihan’s sharp teeth grazing his lower lip; the noises his tongue drew from deep within Raihan’s throat.

“I _said_ ,” Leon panted once they broke the kiss to breathe, “that I love you more than anything. You’re light of my life and I’m the luckiest man alive to have you by my side, Rairai.”

For a change, it was Raihan’s turn to be a flustered mess. He was always quick to shower Leon with compliments and words of affection, but when he was unexpectedly on the receiving end of such things, he completely ceased to function. In the end, Leon’s little game had been successful. Sort of.

Leon beamed up at Raihan, and it only made him blush all the harder.

What a beautiful sight. Leon would never get tired of it. He’d have to employ less convoluted ways to bring it about from now on, though.

Raihan slid his hands down Leon’s sides to rest on his hips and hid his reddened face in the crook of Leon’s neck. “You sly bastard… That’s not what you said, but I forgive you.” He let out a bark of laughter. “I can’t stay mad at you when you show up on my doorstep to be this damn adorable.”

“You’re adorable,” Leon chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Raihan, who groaned softly against his skin and returned the embrace.

There was a moment of silence before Raihan continued, “I’m sorry, too. For lashing out and leaving the other day. And for being a complete arse and teasing you all week.” He nuzzled closer to Leon and whispered, “I love you, too. I love you so much.”

Those words never got old. Leon smiled, turned his head and pressed a kiss to the side of Raihan’s neck, getting a satisfied purr in response.

“So we’re okay now, right?” Leon checked, running his fingers through Raihan’s hair. “No more silly games. I promise.”

“Yeah,” Raihan replied at length and gently nipped Leon’s earlobe. It caught Leon by surprise and made him weak in the knees. There was a mischievous smile on Raihan’s lips again when he lifted his head to peer at Leon through his lashes. “Unless you want to play a different kind of game in the bedroom?”

Leon responded with a smile of his own. He closed the front door behind him and gently pushed Raihan, making him stumble backwards through the hallway into the bedroom and fall on his back, laughing, on the mattress. Leon wasted no time climbing on top of him.

There was an invitation on Raihan’s lips, a challenge twinkling in his eyes as he looked up at Leon’s flushed face.

And Leon never backed down from a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face in hands* let me know what you think i guess................ peace out


End file.
